Merlin's Power
by Lyrics Amidala
Summary: Catalina Rose Duchannes is one of the most powerful Casters in centuries. As a direct descendent of Merlin, she is the most powerful student Hogwarts has ever seen. And as a daughter of Hecate, everyone at Camp Half-Blood is in awe. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Caster Chronicles, the Percy Jackson series, or the Harry Potter series. This is set post Beautiful Redemption and post Titan War, and Voldemort never existed, he died as a child of a disease. Catalina Rose Duchannes is the newly turned sixteen-year-old half-sister of Lena Duchannes. She is Light, thank goodness, and the daughter of Hecate and Lena's father, who also happened to be a direct descendent of Merlin, making Katarina Rose one of the most powerful Slytherins, Casters, and demigods ever. **

I really didn't want it to be the last day of camp. I would miss the lake, the strawberry fields where I spent so much time with Percy and Annabeth. But at least I would be able to spend some time with my family in Gatlin. I folded my clothes and packed them in my suitcase, not noticing that someone was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Percy?" I asked, turning around, twirling my wand casually between my fingers. Percy put his hands in the air.

"Mercy, I beg you, O amazing with!" He cried. I laughed and continued packing. "But seriously, I just want to wish you farewell." I zipped up the suitcase, and hauled it to the front of the door.

"Happy early birthday," I told Percy, giving him a one armed hug.

"What are you going to do until school starts?" He asked.

"I have a whole month, since school starts on the first day of September," I answered. "So, I'm just gonna spend some time with my family." Percy nodded and gave me a squeeze.

"Well, you'd better get out of here before the cleaning harpies eat you," he said. I nodded, and hauled my suitcase towards Half-Blood Hill. It was annoying that the Trace was still on me. It would be so much easier to just use my wand and have the suitcase float, instead of lugging it behind me all the time. And I hadn't found a Hover Cast yet. Finally, Argus arrived to take me to the airport in the Delphi Strawberry van. I sat next to him, and wrote something in smoke on the window. _You gonna miss me, Argus? _He nodded, and squeezed my hand. I smiled, and wrote something else. _I'll send you some Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. _Finally, we arrived. I waved goodbye, and went to find my first class seat. Praise the Gods that Uncle Macon was rich. I hated long trips in economy. I jiggled my leg nervously. Flying to South Carolina wasn't an option. Driving to South Carolina wasn't an option. So going high up in Zeus's domain, especially after I had pissed him off, was the only option. How did I piss Zeus off? Well, after the Titan War, I wrote the King of the Gods a very angry letter about the certain death of a certain mortal. Hey, it's not my fault that Nico diAngelo is one of my best friends, and that I found the death of his mother very callous. So yeah, Zeus and I were not on good terms. But by the time I landed in Columbia, I was not dead. I walked out of the airport, cursing the sweltering heat and my lack of foresight. I should have thought about transportation. Now I had no way to get to Gatlin. What was I going to do, walk? Suddenly, I heard a honk from a red convertible. A blond was gesturing for me to get in. Oh boy. In my family, trouble is spelled R-I-D-L-E-Y. I sighed and walked toward.

"Hey cuz," she called, sucking on her little red lollipop. Lena and her boyfriend Ethan were in the backseat. I climbed in, kissing Lena on the cheek.

"Hey Rid," I said. "Where's Link?"

"He decided to stay in Gatlin," she said. "Don't ask me why anyone would want to stay in Gat-dung."

"Maybe he wanted to be with his family," Lena shot from the backseat. "Not that you would understand that Ridley." Ridley gestured to me with her long pink nails.

"If you want someone with no family values, talk to Catalina over hear," Ridley said nastily, pointing a finger at me. I glared at her, knowing she was right. Even my accent, a mixture of British, Southern and Northern set me apart from them. Ethan leaned forward to me.

"Can you explain how you and Lena are half-sisters?" He asked.

"Well, Lena and I are twins," I started. "But the Greek Goddess of magic, Hecate, wanted a daughter. So, she replaced Sarafine's DNA with her own. And then, when Lena and I were born, she whisked me away to be raised by Uncle Macon until I was old enough to go to Hogwarts. England during the school year, New York for the summer." They knew the rest. How Uncle Macon had summoned me to Ravenwood so Lena and I could meet, how we became fast friends. Ridley continued to drive at a reckless pace, until finally, I saw the sign. _Welcome to Gatlin. _Ridley took a left on the fork in the road, and we were at the manor. My stomach clenched in anticipation. I had really missed Macon. So when he strode out onto the lawn, I jumped out of the car and ran into his waiting arms.


End file.
